


Senses

by nocleaf



Category: Enderal (Video Game)
Genre: Catharsis Ending, Dreamflower Ending, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Endgame, Qyra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocleaf/pseuds/nocleaf
Summary: Jespar has a surprise for Maera (Prophetess).A.N: This was written to take place almost a year after they began their new life in Qyra, with some additional liberties taken on who has managed to escape the Beacon's destruction. Mostly I wanted additional survivor(s) to be around because...reasons I don't want to disclose yet but is blatantly obvious on why... ;)
Relationships: Jespar Dal'Varek & Prophet | Prophetess, Jespar Dal'Varek/Prophet | Prophetess, Tharaêl Narys | Prophetess
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Senses

###  **Senses**

PWP/Fluff

“I’ve got a surprise for you,” Jespar whispered into her ear. His lips brushed lightly over her temple as he stroked her shoulder.

“Oh?” Maera mewled, her voice curious with hints of excitement. She opened her eyes when she felt him gently detach himself from their post-coitus embrace. Her gaze followed him as he walked over his satchel, left haphazardly by the candlelit lily pool earlier that afternoon.

“Consider it an early anniversary present.” As he rummaged through the contents, Jespar cast a quick glance at her. “Get on all fours and close your eyes,” he instructed with a smile.

“Alright.” Maera pulled the sheets aside and shivered. It was cold that evening in Qyra. Difficult to tell otherwise from the afternoon they spent fucking each other the moment they returned. Maera got onto her hands and knees and closed her eyes. As she waited, she could hear him approach and walk past, his bare feet pattering on the marble floor. She felt his gaze behind her.

“Hmm..” She released a little gasp when she felt his warm fingers stroke the inside of her thighs. She could hear him grinning with amusement as he spoke, “Spread your legs a little wider and stay still.”

“...as mysir commands,” she purred. He chuckled.

A moment of silence passed, then something cool and soft gently trailed down her back. “How does this feel?” he queried.

“Mmm…nice...soft. What is it?”

“Silk.”

“Ooh... For me?” she exclaimed gratefully.

“Mhm. May I blind fold you with it?”

_‘Oh!’_ Maera bit her bottom lip to prevent her excitement from raising her voice. “You may,” she managed in a quiet murmur. She felt the radiating heat of Jespar’s body leave her rear, only for it to return in front of her a few seconds later. She felt his thumb trail along her lips, and sighed into him when he gifted her with a kiss. She then felt his hands wrapped the thin silk scarf around her head, carefully combing his fingers through her hair to tie the scarf tightly without tangling. Then, she heard him step back, and walk away. 

Maera waited for his return. 

Her excitement turned to confusion when she heard the sound of him lighting his pipe, followed by shifting furniture - the chair by the window.

“Jespar, where are you-?” She could hear him breathing and puffing in relaxation in the distance.

“Just having a quick pipe. Don’t worry, I’ll be sitting right here. Just stay where you are.”

“You...but what about-?”

“Patience, love...”

Maera continued to wait. She started to feel a bit silly... and a little cold.

“Jespar?”  
  
“I'm still here. Just a little longer."

Maera pouted her lips, but remained in the position that he asked of her. She was starting to get annoyed, but she was not worried. She began to wonder how long she was waiting there. Five? Ten minutes? How much longer was he planning to make her wait? As she pondered these thoughts, she was snapped back to attention when a hand teasingly stroked her backside.

“Aah! Jespar?”

“I’m not done yet.”

“Ahh..you’re still…? Then…” Maera frantically contemplated the identity of the person behind her. She shuddered as their calloused hand trailed down from her bum and grazed their knuckles down then up her inner thigh. She felt a warm, thick finger stroke her labia. “Aahh...who…?” She could feel their body heat closing in on her, and hear their breathing right next to her ear. 

“Maera,” Tharael whispered seductively, playing with her folds. 

“Ooh!” She gasped and whimpered as he started to tease a finger into her, “Hnngh.”

“Surprise, my love.” Jespar called out from afar. 

Blissfully annoyed, Maera cried out loud. She could sense the mischievous smile in Jespar’s voice but could not bring herself to toss back a clever retort. All she could think about was the man currently driving her up the wall with just his fingers. “Tharael...I…” she bucked her hips back against his hand, which in response he pulled away just as much, as though to _punish_ her.

“Hold still,” he spoke firmly, his voice distant as though he sat back, “Do not move unless I tell you.”

“Uungh...” Maera could only utter a weak wail. Even with one finger, he was making her melt.

“Blazes, Dal’Varek,” Tharael called out to her lover in genuine surprise. “She’s swollen, tender and soaking wet. What did you do to her?”

Jespar laughed, “What can I say?” She could hear him take a long whiff from his pipe before exhaling. “I am good at what I do.”

Tharael uttered an amused grunt, before adding another finger. He gently hooked his fingers down and pressed inside her, deeply stroking her in a very sensitive spot. Even from a slow pace, he was driving her wild. “Fuck…” Maera gasped. “Tha...hah...rael…faaaa...”

“I’m sorry...what was that?” Tharael chuckled teasingly.

“Fuh...fuck me...fuck.” Words were starting to get extremely difficult for Maera to exclaim.

“Mm…” She could hear him contemplating out loud, “Not yet. I think I want to take my time with you.”

“The evening _is_ still young,” Jespar called out.

“Indeed, it is, Dal’Varek.”

“Uunf! Tharael” Maera’s body started to tremble out of her control. “Your fingers are so...” 

“Hey.” Tharael paused his hand, his fingers threatening to leave her. “Keep those legs open.”  
  
“I’m trying…” she cried, “but.. you’re...I...”

“I can see that. Just hold on a little longer,” he urged lovingly, his other hand stroking her bottom, “I want to have a little taste..."

With his fingers still tormenting her, Maera felt Tharael’s warm breath kiss her. The tip of his nose brushed against her entrance before his lips and tongue found and fondled her.

“Nnnffff...Tha...haa...l…”

“Blazes, you two...” Jespar sighed loudly with a pant. 

Tharael pulled away, much to Maera’s distress. “You know,” he called out to the mercenary across the room, “instead of sitting there stroking, you could just fill her mouth with your cock. I imagine she’d like that very much.”

“Aah!“ Maera almost came at the thought alone. She bit her lips and stifled a groan. “Mmmnn...”

“Wouldn’t you, Maera?”  
  
“Jespar, please,” she whimpered.

  
“A fantastic idea!” Jespar laughed, “But sadly, I’m going to pass for now. I want to make sure she’s all yours for tonight, and vice versa. Besides, I’m enjoying this show _far_ too much to interrupt.”

“Suit yourself.” Tharael returned his attention back to torturing her. His strokes inside her were slow, deliciously rough and deliberate, harmonized with his lips, tongue and the heat from his breath. She was _so damn close_.

“Fuck... Tharael...I...”

“Yes?” he responded with a low rumbling hum.

“I’m almost…”

“Oh? Almost there?” She could hear a sweet cruel smile in his voice, “Very well, then. Stay still.” He pulled away, fingers and all.

The emptiness he left behind crushed her. “Tharael!” Maera cried out in desperation, “Wha….” She turned her head, searching for his footsteps - any sound - to determine where he had gone. “Where in blazes are you-?! I-”

“I said _stay still_.” Tharael suddenly had his hands on her shoulders, putting her back in her place.

“You are _so_ **_mean_ **.” Maera mewled, indignant. 

“And you need that mouth silenced.” Tharael placed a hand firmly on her head, his fingers in her hair. “ _Open up,_ ” he commanded with a growl. 

Maera suddenly felt something very warm and _hard_ press against her lips. The scent of him made her tingle and trickle in arousal. “Ah…” she gasped, her mouth opened invitingly. 

“Wider.”

A moment later, he let himself in. “Mmmmff!” Maera moaned, her mouth full.

“You know what to do.”

“By the Wise Hermit,” Jespar cried out in bliss from afar. “You two are fucking gorgeous,” he rasped.

“The offer still stands, Dal’Varek.”

“Noted. But again, I just want to enjoy the show.”

“Up to yo- Ah! Fuck! Maera...” 

Maera had taken him deep into her throat, keeping him there for a couple brief moments before sliding him out when her jaw began to ache. She proceeded to tease the head of his cock with her lips, her tongue lapping at him like a parched animal drinking water from a pond. She was purely intoxicated by him. “Mmm…ahh!” she pulled away, “Tharael…You’re so...”

Tharael bucked his hips forward. “Keep going," he hissed. He pressed his tip against Maera's lips. "You’re not done yet.”  
  
“Just...catching my brea- _Aaamph_!” Maera almost came from how rough he suddenly shoved himself into her mouth.

“ _Fucking hells, woman!_ ” Tharael's hands grasped her head tightly, his fingers combing through and gently tugging her hair as he pumped himself down her throat. 

Maera's skin tingled cold and hot. Her pussy ached so much with arousal that she could feel herself spilling down her thighs, spiraling her down even further into bliss. The intense mix of pain and pleasure he caused her forced out heated moans from within her.

The vibrations coming from Maera's voice as he fucked her mouth prompted a carnal groan out of Tharael. It sounded as though he almost came right then and there. He pulled himself out, tapping and stroking his shaft against her face to prevent himself from coming too early. Maera grinned, kissing and licking the length of him before burying her nose underneath his shaft. Her lips brushed against the hair peppered pair and she inhaled through her nose, savoring his scent.

"Damn...Maera…"

“She’s amazing, isn’t she?” Jespar’s voice had grown closer.

“Nice to know my envy of you was _quite_ well founded.”

“Heh.” 

Beneath her, she felt the mattress shift as Jespar settled down beside her. The fresh smell of smoked peacewood wafted into her nose, mingling with the scent of the men who surrounded her. Drunk with ecstasy, she took Tharael deep into her mouth again. She suckled him, before easing him a bit into her throat.

“Blazes, your mouth feels so good.” Tharael’s hand shifted to the back of her head and pressed her against him, bucking his hips forward.

“Mmm…” Another moan shot up from Maera’s throat. Unconsciously, she moved to bring one of her hands down between her legs. But Tharael stopped her. He shook her down gently yet firmly as though to off-balance her as a reminder, and forced her hand back to its place lest she fall.

“Keep your hands where they were,” he growled.

“Ah,” she released him to protest, “but...”

“I understand your frustration. _Trust me._ Now, _open.”_

_“Oomph.”_

“Hmmm…” Jespar shifted on the bed again, moving to her rear. ”Let’s see how she’s doing down there.”

“NNnnnphh!” Maera felt his fingers lightly tease her entrance. He stroked her lovingly, but did not enter her. Damn him.

“Blazes,” he sighed.

“How is she, Dal’Varek?”

“Dripping wet. She's glistening down her thighs.”

“Mmmm...” All she could do was moan in frustration and pleasure.

“Maera?” Tharael’s voice snapped her attention back to him.

“Mmmph?” she replied, with his cock still in her mouth.

“On your back. Legs wide.”

Releasing him, Maera sat back eagerly, carefully navigating the bed with the blindfold still trapping her vision in darkness. Her feet - now forward - attempted to find the edge where she thought Tharael had been.

“Here..?” she queried. She then felt Jespar’s hands at her back, urging her forward.

“Just a little lower, love. You're too far back.”

“Is this okay? Do I need to...?”

“Allow me.” Tharael grabbed her by the hips

“Oh!” Maera gasped in surprise as he almost lifted her off the bed.

“Right.” He pulled her down until her bum met his thighs. “ _Here_.”

“Oof!” She grunted at the rough landing, but then went still when his hands began to stroke her inner thighs. She felt him rub his cock against her, teasing her clit with his length. “Oh!”

“Do you feel this?”

“Y-yes...” she cried impatiently.

“I wonder…” he pondered outloud. She could hear him grin. “How much longer…”  
  
“Tharael!” she hissed between her teeth. “ **_For fuck’s sake!_ **”

“Hey now!” Jespar laughed beside her, “Have some patience. You know he’s managed to do the same all this time.”

“ _Very_ much so,” Thaeral remarked with clenched teeth and a low growl.

“You two are the _worst!_ ” Damn them both.

“You know you love us," Jespar chuckled, nuzzling his nose into her cheek. His fingers weaved through her hair, and stroked the blindfold. “If it helps, Maera, I can take this off. He is quite the sight to behold.”

“Yes, please,” she begged with a whimper.

“Not just yet, Dal’Varek,” Tharael ordered. Maera wanted to smack him.

“Oh?”

“Let her feel this first.”

“Tharael...you are such a- **_OH_ **!”

“There...easy now...” Fucking blazing hells.

“Aah! Nnnngh!” Maera wanted to scream. The pain of him slowly stretching her apart augmented the pleasure she felt far too well. She clenched herself around him and gyrated her hips forward eagerly. 

“Damn, Maera, you’re so…” He responded in kind by meeting her rhythm with each thrust of his hips.

“Aaanh! Faahh...”

“How is he, love?” Jespar whispered teasingly in her ear, stroking her cheek.

“Fuuuccckkk uuhh!!”

“That’s very good to hear,” he chuckled. His lips brushed her temple through the blindfold. “Happy early anniversary, my love.”

“Take that off of her, Dal'Varek.” Tharael grunted between his thrusts, “I want her to see me fucking her."

"With pleasure." Jespar’s fingers gently undid the blindfold, and he slid the soft fabric away.

"Aah! _Nnngh…_ ” Blearily, Maera opened her eyes. Tharael was before her, his teeth clenched and his violet eyes half-lidded with a primal lust. It was then and there, Maera realized how much smaller she was compared to him. She looked further down where his hands steadied her by the arc of her hips, marvelling at the sight as his cock pistoned within her.

"Fuck... _fuck…"_ Thaeral rasped, increasing the strength and speed of his thrusts. 

"Blazes..” Beside her, Jespar stared at them, biting his lower lip with a smile and the same heated look in his eyes. As he had an arm around her, his free hand was occupied with pleasuring himself, “...you two.... _unh_ …"

"Aahnnh.. ..ooohh….aaahh...Thaaa…. _fuuck."_ Maera felt Tharael buck his cock further in, wincing in both pain and ecstasy as he began pressing hard against her cervix. Toes curling in, Maera clutched the sheets so hard, any concerns of tearing them to shreds passed through instantly her mind.

Beside her, Jespar was breathing heavily. His lips brushed against her ear, his strokes on his own member meeting Tharael’s pace. "Wrap your legs around him, my love,” he rasped urgently, “Let him in _deep…_ " He did not need to ask again. Maera shifted her hips down and crossed her legs around Thaeral’s hips, hooking her feet loosely at her ankles. Her motion prompted Tharael forward to loom over her and enabled his cock deeper access. 

Tharael slowed his pace, but he greedily took advantage of their new position with longer torturous strokes. He steadied himself with an arm positioned opposite to where Jespar lay. With that hand he cupped her cheek and stroked it. His other hand moved up to grab and massage one of her breasts, rubbing and pulling to the rhythm of his cock pulling out and thrusting back in.

"So…unggah…" 

"Lovely, isn't she... _aanh_!" Jespar gasped loudly.

_"Mmm…"_ Tharael kissed her and she returned it hungrily. Their tongues in a decadent dance to the beat of their fucking.

"Mmmm...ah!” Maera mewled as he broke the kiss. He embraced her, and began cranking his pace up to full throttle. It hurt so damn much, but so _fucking_ good. The fiery hot agony mixed in with her heavily intoxicating ecstasy. That cocktail shot through her veins and set her cunt ablaze with such intensity, she screamed. She clenched around him, as though demanding _more._ ”Oh! _Tharael..fuck me...fuck…_ ”

" _Fuck…fuck..."_ he growled loudly, huffing and roaring like an frustrated rutting beast.

"Tharael… come..come..." Maera whimpered, clamping on him as tight as her body allowed.

" _Yes… fill her...empty yourself in her…oh_ **_fuck_ ** _!"_

" **_Mae…! Nnnhhh!!"_ **

" **_Aaannhh_ **!"

They all shuddered together in the intensity of their orgasm. Tharael pumped hard, long and as deep as he could into her. Maera cried out in weeping joy, closing her eyes to feel him pour himself into her. Jespar tilted his back as his cock spurted all over his abdomen; his satisfaction glazed and glistened on his skin in the candlelight.

" _Unnf! Aaah.."_ After one final thrust, Tharael slowly eased himself out of her, leaving her hot, swollen, pulsing, and leaking with their fluids. Breathing heavily, he collapsed beside her opposite of Jespar, who looked like he was about to pass out.

"Mm...Tha...Tharael…" Maera turned her head to look at him. Violet eyes met verdant green. Wearily, she lifted a hand to caress his cheek, with fingers feathering along his scars.

"Maera…” He held her hand against him, “Thank you…” He kissed her palm and shifted to rest on his side, facing them. His hand rested upon her belly, stroking it gently as though to admire his work with satisfaction.

"Blazes…” Jespar chuckled between labored breaths “You two are bloody amazing…"

Tharael looked over at Jespar. “Both of you...truly...” he added, completing his thought, ”You have my thanks."

"Anytime.” Jespar’s knuckles brushed gently against her side. “Now you know you will always be welcome in our bed.” He cast Tharael a flirtatious glance, “Perhaps next time _I_ could get a turn with you?"

"Definitely,” Tharael returned the look with a mischievous grin. “I look forward to having my way with _both_ of you." Between them, Maera released a small gleeful giggle at the thought.

"Mm…” Jespar hummed happily, “Likewise."

As things settled, the cold desert air began to clear away the humid heat of their lustful play. Tharael had reached behind him where the sheets had been strewn and cast them over himself and the couple beside him. He tossed them a few of the pillows that were lying around, keeping one for himself before returning to lay on his back. He passed out shortly after, indicated by a gentle and very subtle snore.

Jespar had pulled Maera into a warm embrace, knowing neither of them appreciated the cool air as much as their half-Aeterna friend. Maera nuzzled her face into his neck and looked up at him. "Jespar?" 

"Yes, Maera?" He combed his fingers through her hair. His beard tickling her forehead.

Maera tilted her head up and cupped his cheek with her free hand. She gazed into his darling blue eyes with an adoring smile. "I love you…” she whispered softly. Her hand moved to the back of his neck and pulled him down gently for a deep kiss. “Thank you... for this…for everything..." she purred against his lips.

Jespar smiled back. "You're very welcome," he murmured. He brushed his nose affectionately against hers before tightening his embrace to give one more kiss. “I love you too.”

After a sigh and satisfied moan, they too began to drift off into slumber. The candles eventually flickered and snuffed out with time, and all that could be heard was the gentle wavering of sheer curtains by the windows, and the white noise of the Qyran night outside.

Tharael. Maera. Jespar. All of them slept soundly that night.

Eager for the coming dawn.


End file.
